Situaciones Peligrosas
by ajota08
Summary: Neal aprende que a su padre no le gusta que se exponga en situaciones de peligro. Warning! spoilers del episodio Vital Signs. - Secuela de Es un varón! - Castigo corporal/nalgadas/spanking.


Nota del autor: es una conclusión del capítulo Vital Signs así que contiene spoilers…cuidado!

Por otra parte, quizás sea necesario que vean el capítulo antes de leer mi historia…

Situaciones Peligrosas

Peter recorrió la figura de su hijo tendido en el sofá de la sala, con Elízabeth sentada en el apoyabrazos ubicado a sus pies.

"Jovencito. No creas que vas a salir tan fácilmente de esto. Y si estas falsificando tu dolor de cabeza más vale que dejes de hacerlo ahora!" así diciendo, Peter balanceó un dedo severamente en la cara de Neal.

Neal solamente hizo un puchero y lo miró con expresión de cachorrito abandonado.

"Oooohhh, mi cabeza" gimoteó mientras tomaba la bolsa de hielo que Elízabeth le había traído de la cocina.

"No lo regañes ahora que está enfermo Peter" dijo Elízabeth, quien aún no había perdonado a su marido por el episodio de las "manos mágicas".

Y eso sirvió para que Neal reforzara su mirada de cachorro y Elízabeth mantuviera su expresión de _ofendida._

Peter levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición y dio un suspiro exasperado "Voy a lavar los platos" murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Su esposa e hijo juntos eran una fuerza a ser considerada.

***

Nada fue más satisfactorio que atrapar al Dr. Powell con el esquema propuesto por su muchacho.

El niño era ingenioso, sin ninguna duda.

Peter tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa divertida al verlo desplegar su insignia de sheriff de juguete al lado suyo.

Todo en la postura del muchacho decía "soy como papá".

Pero ahora, en la tranquilidad de su hogar – luego de haber hecho las paces con Elizabeth – en el día libre que tenían después de cerrar el caso, pensó en la tarea que tenía pendiente: Neal se había puesto en peligro al ir a esa clínica…y eso no lo podía dejar pasar.

"Neal" llamó para atraer la atención del muchacho que estaba en el sofá jugando con Satchmo "a tu cuarto" agregó con un movimiento de su cabeza indicando la escalera.

Neal lo miró con sus ojos azules ensanchados, pero obedeció sin rechistar.

Se dirigió a las escaleras con Peter detrás de él.

Secretamente se estuvo preguntando cuándo su padre tendría con él _la charla_ que le había prometido sobre su escapada a la clínica, pero ahora que estaban a punto de _conversar _deseó tener más tiempo para preparar su defensa.

Sus hombros se inclinaron y sus pasos se volvieron más lentos… a quién quería engañar? No encontraría ningún argumento para defender a su trasero de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Lo había desobedecido al ir a la clínica. Eso sólo era suficiente para ameritar un castigo.

"Vamos, apúrate" escuchó decir a su papá al tiempo que sentía una mano en su hombro, dándole un empujoncito.

Llegaron a su cuarto y él fue derecho a sentarse en la cama mientras Peter cerraba la puerta.

"Sabes por qué estamos aquí, verdad?"

Neal se encogió de hombros

"Qué sucederá si digo que no?" preguntó con una mueca, pero enseguida se corrigió cuando escuchó el suspiro exasperado de su padre "Sí, papá…pero atrapamos al doctor…- gimoteó – y eso fue gracias a que conseguí esos nombres…"

"En primer lugar esos nombres los conseguiste por medios ilegales. No los podríamos usar en ninguna corte." interrumpió Peter "En segundo lugar, lo atrapamos gracias a hacerle creer que necesitaba el transplante urgente y no por esos nombres… pero eso no importa. No importa si fue legal o ilegal tu entrada en la clínica, lo que importa aquí es que fuiste a pesar de que yo te había dicho que no lo hicieras, sin ningún back up…sin decirle a nadie dónde estabas… ¿qué hubiera sucedido si no podías mandar ese fax? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no podía entrar a rescatarte? ¿qué crees que te hubieran hecho si descubrían que eras del FBI, investigando sus negocios secretos? Tuviste mucha suerte de que lo único que te inyectaran fuera un sedante!." Peter iba poniéndose más agitado a medida que hablaba. Comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro.

Visiones de lo que podía haber pasado iban presentándose en su mente…

Neal secuestrado…

Neal malherido…

Neal muerto…

No!…eso no debía ocurrir nunca! Y menos por su propia irresponsabilidad en el trabajo…esta lección debía ser memorable para que la situación no se volviera a repetir.

"Jovencito. ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso?"

Neal observó todas las emociones pasar por el rostro de su padre.

Desde enojo, pasando por desesperación hasta establecerse en determinación.

Y con esta última reconoció que la suerte de su pobre trasero ya estaba echada.

No obstante, Neal era Neal y no sería él si no hiciera un último intento utilizando todo su encanto "No lo volveré a hacer papi" dijo con los ojos grandes y un tonito infantil que fácilmente fue interpretado por su padre como burla.

Peter frunció el ceño "No lo tomas en serio, eh? Bien. Yo te mostraré qué tan seria es la situación"

Dicho esto, tomó a Neal de un brazo para levantarlo de la cama y tomar su lugar.

Lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas pese a los gimoteos y débiles protestas del muchacho.

"Nooo… papá….no lo quise decir asiiiií…. Claro que lo tomo en seriooo….ooowww!"

Peter comenzó a zurrarlo con fuertes palmadas de su mano.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAUUGHH!! OOWW!! AAAUUCHH PAPÁAAA!!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Dime lo que hiciste mal Neal" dijo Peter severamente, entre palmadas.

AAAHHHH!! AAAUUCCHH!! OOOWWWW!!

Fui AAAAHHH! Fui a la clínica-AAAAUUUGHHH sin avisarteEE--OOOWWW!!

SWAT! SWAT! Nunca vuelvas SWAT! SWAT! A hacer algo SWAT! SWAT! Como eso! SWAT! SWAT! Y mucho menos SWAT! SWAT! A mis espaldas!!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAAYYYYAYYYAYYYY!! NO PAPÁ!! NO LO HARÉEEEE!! OOOOWWWW!!

"¿Qué más?" SWAT! SWAT!

AAUUGHHH!! AAAHHHH!!!

Neal no podía contestar. Estaba muy concentrado en el dolor que empezaba a irradiar de sus nalgas. Su padre tenía la mano muy dura!

SWAT!! SWATT!!

Vamos Neal SWATT! SWATT! Qué más? SWAT! SWAT!

AAAYYYYY!! AAAUUUCCHHH!!

Peter detuvo el ritmo de sus palmadas para dar tiempo a su hijo a que pensara la respuesta. Al ver que Neal no lograba tranquilizarse lo suficiente para contestar detuvo por completo la paliza.

Neal trató de normalizar su respiración y de dejar de llorar.

"yo…yo… me… puse en… peligro…" dijo entre sorbos.

Esto era muy importante. Peter quería asegurarse que su hijo impulsivo no volviera a ponerse en una situación así.

Con movimientos rápidos estiró su mano derecha para desprender los pantalones de Neal y los bajó de un tirón junto con los calzoncillos.

"No papá! Lo siento! Lo siento!" gritó Neal al sentir los movimientos de su padre. Pero enseguida, sin mediar palabra, sintió las duras palmadas que comenzaban a caer por sus nalgas desnudas.

SMACK!! Nunca SMACK!! Pero nunca SMACK!! Vuelvas a SMACK!! A SMACK!! Ponerte en SMACK!! Una situación así SMACK!!

Peter tuvo que gritar para hacerse oir por sobre los aullidos del muchacho.

OOWWWW!! AAAHHHH!!! NOOOOO!! PAPIIIIIII!! AAAAHH-AAAHHH-AAAHH!

Neal comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sollozando al ritmo de las nalgadas que le propinaba su papá.

Peter quería que su hijo aprendiera la lección, por lo que no escatimaba fuerza de su brazo poderoso.

Luego de unos minutos en que se escucharon solamente las palmadas y el llanto, Peter puso fin a la paliza.

Con la misma mano que había castigado, ahora empezó a frotar los glúteos rojos del muchacho, tratando de dar algo de alivio al escozor que Neal estaría sintiendo.

Neal colgó fláccido sobre las rodillas de su padre y continuó llorando sin consuelo, pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Su pobre trasero estaba muy dolorido, pero con las caricias de su papá comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Cuando escuchó que el llanto disminuía, Peter le subió la ropa y lo ayudó a cambiar de posición, sentándolo en su regazo. Continuó las caricias consoladoras en la espalda de su hijo al tiempo que Neal envolvía sus brazos en su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro para seguir llorando en silencio.

"Esto es serio, hijo" dijo cuando estuvo seguro que Neal lo escucharía "No quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro o la paliza será mucho peor"

Neal cabeceó en su hombro.

"No te imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que estabas en la clínica…y atrapado…" hizo una pausa para que sus palabras penetraran en el jovenzuelo "Acabo de encontrarte, cielo, no quiero perderte"

Neal apretó más fuerte su abrazo, correspondiendo al abrazo de su padre.

"Lo siento …sob…mucho papá…sob, de verdad no…sob…no quise asustarte" respondió entre sorbos.

Continuaron un tiempo más abrazados, hasta que Neal comenzó a incorporarse.

Peter se puso de pie junto con él y puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, secando con los pulgares las lágrimas que aún estaban cayendo de los ojos azules.

"Ya está hijo. Ya está todo perdonado. Eres un niño inteligente así que estoy seguro que aprendiste la lección"

Neal hizo una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas.

"Sí papá… no lo volveré a hacer…" respondió con toda la convicción que podía irradiar, pero cuidándose muy bien de hacer promesas…

Después de todo, no sabía cuándo necesitaría nuevamente de sus artimañas para resolver algún caso de su padre…

Fin por ahora :-D


End file.
